


Healing Touch

by nanofatedabest



Series: NanoFate's Perverted Adventures [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Armpit Kink, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cosplay, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Implied Relationships, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Magical Impregnation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Tribadism, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanofatedabest/pseuds/nanofatedabest
Summary: Nanoha's feeling a bit under the weather after a day at work. Fate aims to fix that over the course of the weekend.
Relationships: Einhart Stratos | Hegemon Ingvalt/Takamachi Vivio, Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha, Shamal/Signum (Lyrical Nanoha)
Series: NanoFate's Perverted Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198322
Kudos: 9





	1. Beginning of Fun Times

Nanoha Takamachi was exhausted. Extremely so. As the TSAB's renowned "Ace of Aces" and Aerial Combat Instructor, she went all-out in the mock battle against the Forwards of both Star and Lightning Squad earlier. A 4-on-1 handicap match wasn't what normal combat instructors would've suggested as training. However, Nanoha was anything _but_ normal: she was quite eager to get into fights, and even more so to go all out even in a mock battle. The moment Nanoha called for a 4-on-1 sparring session, the colors drained from the faces of Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima, Erio Mondial, and Caro Ru Lushe. They prayed to whatever deities were up there to spare them for all of them wanted to live long enough to actually raise families of their own. Luckily for them, their prayers were heard but not without a copious serving of pain and soreness that they'd probably end up feeling for weeks.

Yes, Nanoha won that training match, but not without suffering some nasty hits from the Forwards. _'Not only have they grown stronger, their teamwork has gotten a lot better over the years as well. That's good. They've come a long way.'_ She was proud of them but damn, did Subaru's punch to her midsection and Teana's own Buster hurt like hell. While there weren't any bruises due to her Barrier Jacket taking the brunt of the blows, it still left her feeling a bit sore. As soon as she stepped through the door of the house she shared with her wonderful family, she gave Fate a kiss and Vivio a hug before she went up to the master bedroom to get dressed and lie down on the bed.

Fate frowned upon seeing how tired her wife looked. It was time she took matters into her own hands. "Vivio, since it's the weekend, how would you like to spend the night over at Einhart's place?" The Enforcer smiled when she saw her daughter's face light up in happiness. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Get your stuff ready and I'll drop you off. Don't worry about asking Nanoha-mama, I'll _handle_ her." As Vivio ran off to her room, Fate blushed a bit as she realized what she just said. Did she just make an innuendo without meaning to? And in front of her daughter? She's really glad Nanoha wasn't here or else she would be punished again... Fate's face heated up even more as she remembered the night of their anniversary, months ago. Such wonderful memories... Fate shook her head to clear those thoughts from her mind. Her priority should be to help Nanoha and knowing her wife, she's probably really horny right now. Her mind made up, Fate walked over to the medicine cupboard in the kitchen to look for a little something that Shamal gave her some weeks ago. _'There it is. Let's hope this works as well as Shamal said.'_ The Enforcer took Shamal's "gift" and put it in her pocket. Now, to plan on making the night with her wife **_spicier_**... Oh, right, there was **_that outfit_** from the previous Halloween party. Maybe Hayate still has it...

"Fate-mama, I'm ready!" Fate gasped in surprise and turned around to see Vivio standing there with a duffel bag full of extra clothes and some training gear. Oh, right, she was supposed to drop her daughter off at Einhart's place.

Fate hoped that her voice didn't sound _too_ high-pitched so as to not make her daughter suspicious. "Alright! Let's go, Vivio!" The beginnings of a plan were forming in Fate's head. She'll just have to pay Hayate a visit after she finishes dropping Vivio off.

However, one thing that the blonde Enforcer failed to notice due to having her back turned while searching for her car keys was the mischievous glint in Vivio's eyes, showing that the little monster was well aware of what her mother was planning. _'It's time to watch through that hidden camera with Einhart-chan again~!'_ Vivio suppressed a giggle as she walked out of the house with her Fate-mama.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A displeased groan could be heard from the Takamachi Family household's master bedroom as the Ace of Aces acted particularly unlike an Ace, an adorable pout on her lips as she reclined on the headboard of the bed that she shares with Fate. _'Sore and exhausted. How am I going to have some fun with Fate-chan now?'_ Yup. Even when tired, Nanoha's sex drive was still cranked up to max. The Instructor buried her head in her pillow and screamed into it loudly, attempting to vent her frustration. When that didn't work, she sat up, fully intent on punching a hole through the wall before a knock on her door interrupted her.

"Nanoha? Can I come in?" Fate's warm voice made Nanoha tingle all over. Having caught herself before she did anything rash to the bedroom wall, Nanoha laid back down on the bed before answering.

"Y-yes, Fate-chan! You don't have to ask for permission to enter our bedroom, you know! Nyahahahaha~!" Nanoha swore internally due to her damned stuttering. _'Please don't let Fate-chan find out just how frustrated I am...!'_ Well, here comes the moment of truth. The doorknob turned and Fate entered the bedroom...

Nanoha's jaw dropped as she saw Fate walk through the door carrying a tray with a glass of water on it. Well, Nanoha always thought that her blonde wife was a bombshell and thus the Enforcer always caught Nanoha's attention without even trying. No, the reason why this particular moment stood out for Nanoha was because of just **_what_** her wife was wearing. Fate was wearing a skimpy nurse's outfit: form-fitting that hugged the blonde's voluptuous figure really well, emphasizing her wonderfully large breasts and succulent ass. The Ace of Aces's gaze drifted lower, and she couldn't help but salivate at the sight. The miniskirt was tiny. Really tiny. Like 'any small movement could potentially expose Fate's panties' levels of tiny. The nurse look was capped off by Fate wearing black thigh-highs that showed off just how supple her thighs are and... Oh, God, absolute territory...

"Are you alright, Miss?" Fate's voice brought Nanoha back to reality, reminding the Ace of Aces just how much she was staring at her wife. "My name is Nurse Fate and I'll be your caretaker for the weekend. How are you feeling, Miss? Are you hurting anywhere?" 'Nurse' Fate smiled at her 'patient', calmly waiting for an answer.

A high-pitched whine was all that Nanoha could muster in response. _'The **WEEKEND!?** Did she send Vivio away for the entire weekend!?'_ A plethora of mixed emotions rumbled within Nanoha. On one hand, she was still sore and exhausted. On the other hand, she was now definitely turned on and she'll be damned if she didn't get any sex now.

Fate set the tray she was carrying down on the bedside table, pressing her forehead against Nanoha's own and stayed there for a few seconds before pulling away, leaving her wife a blushing mess. "You seem to be warm, Miss. Are you feeling alright?" The 'nurse's' tone was tender yet it had an undercurrent of carnal desire as well, which Nanoha fully noticed. What went above Nanoha's notice, however, was the telepathic message that Fate gave to her Intelligent Device. _'Bardiche, begin recording this entire session, please.'_ Without saying a word, Bardiche Assault did as its master commanded, with Nanoha none the wiser.

"I... I guess my throat is just a bit dry. I could use a drink." This was bad for Nanoha's heart. Maybe a drink could help calm her nerves. She took the glass of water from the tray and drank it down in a second flat. As she set the glass back on the tray, she noticed Fate looking at her with a salacious smirk. "W-what is it, Fate-cha-" The Ace of Aces never got to finish her sentence as she felt her entire body heat up. "W-what's happening~...!?" A drawn-out moan escaped Nanoha's lips as she felt her slit throb, causing her nectar to drip out and stain the her pink panties. Nanoha was also sweating profusely, which left marks all over her loose pajama shirt. Well, Nanoha was no longer exhausted nor sore, but she still couldn't move about freely because something else replaced those feelings: horniness. The brunette's eyes became glossy with lust and she shivered due to how much more intense her arousal was than usual.

'Nurse' Fate licked her lips at the sight, her own jet black thong now soaked with her pussy juice from the show she's witnessing in front of her. _'Thank you for the medicine, Shamal! I'll be sure to repay you by setting you up with Signum!'_ "Oh, my, Miss~! You're making a mess~! Are you feeling warm~!?" Fate wasted no time in unbuttoning Nanoha's pajama shirt then pulled it off of her wife, leaving Nanoha's own impressive breasts bare for the blonde Enforcer to behold. "There, there~! Nurse Fate is here to assist you, Miss~!" Fate was downright salivating at this delectable sight in front of her. Her eyes met Nanoha's and she saw the Ace of Aces's half-lidded eyes beckoning the blonde to ravish her.

Whatever remained of Fate's sanity instantly evaporated when Nanoha made those "Fuck Me" eyes at her. "Alright, Miss~! I'll begin the treatment now~!" The Enforcer went on the offensive, targeting the Ace of Aces's breasts. The blonde began by rubbing the mounds, kneading the dough in her hands; Fate enjoyed how, despite Nanoha's constant training, they remained soft. This caused the brunette to bite down on her finger in an attempt to muffle her moans. Encouraged, Fate moved on to licking Nanoha's nipples, and she alternated between the two; the salty tang of her wife's sweat improved the whole experience in the Enforcer's humble opinion. This time, Nanoha couldn't hold back her mewls of pleasure, the sounds she made were like music to Fate's ears. "More~! Cry out for me more~!" The blonde then pinched her wife's nipples hard, which made the Ace of Aces arch her back from the pleasure, and she shuddered in delight at how Fate sexually tortured her, her eyes threatening to retreat to the back of her head. Yet all of this still wasn't enough for Fate; she still wasn't satisfied. The Enforcer wanted Nanoha to scream her name, and she knew just how to do it. Fate knew where all of Nanoha's weak points are, after all, and she damn sure was going to make use of one of the biggest ones that the brunette has. Licking her lips, Fate raised Nanoha's arms over her head, making the Ace of Aces yelp out in surprise, before the blonde dove in and started licking Nanoha's right armpit.

Oh, fuck, Nanoha could feel her soaking wet core gush out even more of her juices from Fate's attack, staining her panties and the bed sheets even more. "FATE-CHAN~! MORE~! PLEASE~! MORE MORE MORE~!" The Ace of Aces's screams of pleasure echoed throughout the house as the Enforcer ravaged her armpits with her tongue. She struggled to keep her gaze on Fate, as her purple eyes once more threatened to retreat to the back of her head, to which Fate responded with by tutting at the brunette, teasing her wife by blowing at her armpit. A frustrated growl left Nanoha's throat, and her unfocused gaze suddenly turned steely as she got ready to give 'Nurse' Fate a piece of her mind. This rage would be for naught, however, as she felt the blonde nibble on her armpit, completely extinguishing her anger. That was it. Nanoha succumbed to her carnal desires once more as her body shuddered; she reached her climax merely from just having her breasts and armpit played with, her tongue hanging out freely as her mind melted from the bliss. "FATE-CHAAAAAAAANNNN~!" All she could do was scream her wife's name as she rode out her orgasm, which only served to encourage the blonde to keep up the offense.

Several minutes passed before Nanoha's mind and body came down back to earth. The brunette's breathing was heavy as she tried to process what just transpired. Before she could continue her thoughts, 'Nurse' Fate leaned in to capture her wife's lips in a passionate kiss. Both women moaned as their tongues wrestled for dominance, their slits getting wetter from the sensation. Finally, Fate pulled away from the kiss before bringing her groin to Nanoha's eye level. "Miss, look at what you've done to me~!" The Ace of Aces's mouth watered at the sight of her wife's panty-covered pussy leaking her nectar. "Please take responsibility~!" With those words, Fate sat down on Nanoha's face and began grinding her cunt on the brunette's face.

Fate's taste and smell were intoxicating. Nanoha continued to lick the Enforcer's panty-covered snatch to try and taste more of her nectar. This wasn't enough for the brunette; she needed to go directly to the source. With that in mind, she pushed 'Nurse' Fate's panties to the side and without warning, stuck her tongue deep inside the Enforcer's hole. Fate howled in pleasure at the sensation of the intruding appendage moving around inside her pussy, which caused her to leak out more of her juices right into Nanoha's waiting mouth. The Enforcer grabbed fistfuls of Nanoha's hair as the brunette continued to quench her thirst. "Oh, Miss~! Right there~! That's so good~!" 'Nurse' Fate's encouraging words fueled Nanoha, motivating the Ace of Aces to push her wife over the edge. Nanoha pulled her tongue out of Fate's cunt before she changed her target to the small nub resting between the Enforcer's folds. Fate's reaction was immediate: her pupils dilated as she yelped in bliss, before she melted from the pleasure, her eyes glossy and distant, a dreamy smile etched on her face. Fate was close, Nanoha could feel, and so the Ace of Aces saw fit to pay her wife back. After a few more licks to Fate's clit, Nanoha bit down on the small nub which caused the blonde to convulse as her juices gushed out of her pussy, spilling her nectar all over Nanoha's face. Fate opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out; she could only muster a voiceless cry as she rode out her climax as well.

Fate remained seated on her wife's face as she caught her breath, enjoying the afterglow of her climax. However, they were far from done. Finally getting off from Nanoha's face, Fate's smoldering gaze met Nanoha's eyes once more and she smirked sadistically. Nanoha had a bad feeling about this, but it wasn't like she could do anything about her situation: the effects of whatever it is is affecting her body was still there. The Ace of Aces was still raring to go for another round and 'Nurse' Fate knew this. "Alright, Miss~! It's time for the final treatment of the night~!" Before Nanoha could make a snappy retort about how the blonde's 'treatment' hasn't done much to ease her arousal, her words died in her throat as the blonde punctuated her statement by pulling Nanoha's and her own panties off, leaving the brunette fully nude and a sweaty Fate still in her nurse costume but with her slit exposed to the world. Another teasing grin graced 'Nurse' Fate's lips as she continued to dominate her wife. "Please relax~! The nurse will take care of you now~!" Nanoha watched as Fate lifted her left leg and place it over her shoulder. The Enforcer then positioned herself so that their slits face-to-face with each other. "Here we go~!" 'Nurse' Fate wasted no time as she rubbed her throbbing pussy with Nanoha's own, causing both women to cry out in bliss once more. The married couple stared into each others' eyes as they continued grinding their slits against each other, the wet sound of their cunts rubbing against each other spreading throughout the room.

_'Something feels different~...!'_ As both women continued their dance of passion, their Linker Cores began to stir and react. Their magic went along with the beat as they flowed and mixed with each other. "Nanoha~...!" Fate was sure that Nanoha could also feel their magic intermingling with each other. This was an entirely brand new experience for both of them; their Linker Cores have never acted like this whenever they were in the throes of lovemaking in the past.

"Fate-chan~...!" Even in her lust-fueled haze, Nanoha had enough sense to tease her wife as she wiggled her hips while Fate continued to grind their treasures together. Between the Ace of Aces's goading and their magical energy intertwining and fusing together, Fate felt energized and she sped up, the increased friction making the married couple release more cries of pleasure before Nanoha muffled her moans by hugging Fate and biting down on the blonde's neck. The Enforcer let out a hiss and she gritted her teeth from the combination of pain and pleasure as she continued her 'treatment', more nectar dripping out from their lady gardens as they both approached their limits.

No more words needed to be said. It was time to end this. With a few more final thrusts, Fate and Nanoha's clits rubbed against each other, sending both women over the edge as they shuddered from the pleasure, honey gushing from their love tunnels like a great flood. Nanoha pulled her wife in for a deep, passionate kiss as they both rode out their climaxes, ecstasy written all over their faces as their eyes retreated to the back of their heads. Their muffled moans bounced across the walls of their bedroom as both women lost their balance and fell sideways into their bed. To both women, it seems like an eternity passed before they finally came down from their pleasure-induced high. If anyone asked Bardiche, though, it would say that their recovery only took up six minutes of a three hour sex session. It's at this point that Bardiche stopped recording before setting itself on the bed side table next to the forgotten tray and glass that Fate brought with her earlier.

Nanoha and Fate pulled away from their kiss, and looked deeply into each others' eyes. Red, wine-colored irises met purple, their love for each other palpable. "Thank you, Fate-chan~..." Nanoha's eyes began to flutter shut, exhaustion once again taking hold of her.

Fate kissed Nanoha on the lips again before responding. "Don't thank me yet, Nanoha~... We have the entire weekend ahead of us~..." Fate suppressed a yawn as drowsiness began to overtake her. "Good night, Nanoha, my love~..."

"Good night, Fate-chan~..." Despite smelling of sex and sweat, both women fell into a peaceful slumber. They'll clean up tomorrow... Only to then promptly get down and dirty with each other again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknown to both, the reactions from their Linker Cores earlier were borne from the couple's subconscious desire to have another child, which caused Nanoha's womanhood to release an egg. At the end of their dance of passion, at the height of their pleasure, Nanoha and Fate's intertwined magic made their way to Nanoha's ovum, fertilizing the egg. The married couple won't find out until a few weeks later, when Nanoha and Fate went to Shamal to have the Ace of Aces's morning sickness checked out. To say they were surprised is an understatement but, at the same time, they were elated. Vivio, for her part, was also giddy because she was going to become an older sister. Hayate, on the other hand, was terrified because if those two ever found out about the things she's told Vivio, it would be the end of her. Literally.

However, as interesting a tale as that would be, it'll have to wait. After all, there are still two more days left for the idiot, horny couple to "play" with each other.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The Second Day

Nanoha had to wonder how things ended up escalating so fast. She recapped the events in her mind: after the, for lack of a better word, **_steamy_** night of 'intimacy' (damn, is that ever an understatement), the Instructor and her wife fell asleep at each others' sides. After that, the brunette woke up and found that her body felt sticky from all the 'essence' that she and Fate shared with each other, and decided that both of them needed a bath. To that end, Nanoha nudged the blonde gently to rouse her and invite her to clean up as well. "Fate-chan~...! It's morning~...! Wake up! You need to take a bath or else you'll catch a cold." Fate's eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up from the bed, shaking the cobwebs of sleep away from her mind. "Finally! I thought you'd be out of it for a while! Come on, let's take a bath! We really need to after last night!" Burgundy eyes widened at what her wife just said. A shower? Together!? A naughty smirk creased Fate's lips... Before she earned a light smack on the back of her head. "No, Fate-chan. Just a bath. No funny business." The blonde's shoulders slumped, dejected that her wife basically scolded her. "...At least, not until after breakfast." And just like that, Fate's eyes sparkled once again.  
  
"Come on, Nanoha! Let's go!" Before the White Devil could react, Fate had already begun dragging her by the arm to the bathroom. Nanoha could only sigh in exasperation at how energetic her wife is this morning despite the intense 'activity' they engaged in during the previous night. Much to the Instructor's surprise, their bath time went off without a hitch and now, they're both in the kitchen, working together effortlessly as they cooked their meal: rice, carrots, _gobo_ (burdock roots), and grilled eel. Nanoha felt uneasy: she wasn't exactly sure how much Fate really knew about Japanese customs or superstitions but she suspected that the blonde must've been knowledgeable enough considering she decided to make a dish using **_these particular foods_** for breakfast. _'These are all considered to be aphrodisiac foods in Japan! How does Fate-chan even know about all of this!?'_ The brunette shook her head, and smacked her own face repeatedly for good measure in order to focus on the food preparation. Well, fingers crossed that this meal doesn't have any sudden 'interruptions'. Soon enough, they finished cooking their food and ate in relative peace as they talked about any topic unrelated to the previous night, ranging from Nanoha's training methods, to Vivio's progress in Strike Arts, and even Fate's upcoming rematch with Signum. Much like the situation in the bathroom, breakfast went by smoothly, and the White Devil released a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding in.  
  
However, Nanoha would soon realize that she celebrated way too early as immediately after she finished cleaning the dishes, Fate hugged her from behind and began nuzzling the brunette's nape. "F-Fate-chan, i-it's still too early~...!" The TSAB's hellish Instructor gasped as her bombshell of a wife disregarded her words, instead choosing to slowly snake her hands up to her breasts. _'S-She's so mean, teasing me like this~...!'_ Nanoha's breath hitched as Fate went from the nape of her neck to licking and nibbling on her earlobe while the Enforcer's hands kneaded the thick dough through the White Devil's apron and shirt all the while. "F-Fate-chan, s-sto-!" Nanoha's plea was cut short as her wife tugged on her hair, before the blonde whispered in her ear.  
  
"Relax, Nanoha~...! You deserve to relieve some stress~..." Hearing Fate's husky voice mere inches away from Nanoha sent ripples throughout the Ace's body. "Your body is honest, love~... But alright, I'll stop~...!" And just like that, the red-eyed blonde released Nanoha's hair and pulled away from the embrace. The brunette gritted her teeth, face flushed from the teasing, and whipped back to shoot a scandalized look at Fate only for her spouse to meet her gaze with an infuriatingly smug smirk, the Enforcer's arms crossed beneath her impressive, delectable bosom. Nanoha's eyes widened at the sight: if she didn't know any better, she would've assumed that Fate was purposely pushing her milk jugs upward, much like the blonde was doing now... Okay, she _was_ doing this on purpose. The white shirt that Fate wore left little to the imagination, especially since Nanoha could clearly see her partner's erect nipples through the fabric. Oh, shit, Fate wasn't wearing a bra. "You see something that you like~?" That pompous voice...! Yet despite the taunting, the tan-haired woman felt her body shiver. The Instructor's blush deepened as she felt desire spread through every fiber of her being due to the fact that it was just _**so rare**_ to see Fate taking charge like this. The White Devil's eyes clouded with lust and her breathing became heavier, much to the blonde's satisfaction.  
  
"Ta... me..." Nanoha pouted and averted her eyes from Fate as the scarlet covering her face intensified, and the blonde couldn't help but raise an amused eyebrow at this. This adorable side of Nanoha Takamachi, the greatest Aerial Mage that has ever graced the TSAB, was something that only Fate T. Harlaown-Takamachi was privy to, and she relished that fact. When the Ace of Aces noticed that her wife wasn't make a move, she shot her wife another cute glare; basically, Nanoha looked like a sulking child than the famed Instructor. "Don't make me say it again..." The brunette clenched her fists as she started shaking in embarrassment.  
  
Fate thought that this was just too much fun to pass up and decided to tease her partner some more. "Say what again? I didn't know you spoke the first time, Nanoha." The blonde's tone was not sincere in the slightest; she was enjoying turning the tables on Nanoha and it showed. The victim of the constant badgering growled in frustration before continuing.  
  
"Take... Me..." The dusky-haired girl's voice was still low but more audible this time. Nanoha's irritation only increased when saw that her wife continued to have that **_dumb, self-satisfied grin_** on her face.  
  
"Take you where, Nanoha? You want us to go for a nice walk today?" Fate knew that Nanoha was close to losing it. This was it: the final push. The blonde was going to make her laser-spamming wife **_beg for Fate_** to take her in the kitchen, then and there.  
  
The glint in Fate's eye returned when she saw Nanoha sit down on the kitchen counter before raising and spreading her sexy legs, exposing her pink panties. The blonde licked her lips lecherously when she noticed her spouse's panties gradually get darker as her hidden garden leaked out nectar just waiting to be devoured. "Take me, Fate-chan! Right here! Right now!" Nanoha was on the verge of tears as her frustration reached its peak. Seeing how upset her partner had become made Fate feel bad; maybe she'd overdone it on the teasing. She had-- ** _needed_** \--to make it up to Nanoha. Determination filled the blonde as she dedicated herself to comforting her wife. To that end, she walked over to Nanoha and she covered the brunette's lips with her own for a deep kiss. Muffled moans began to reverberate throughout the kitchen as the married couple began the second round of their passionate lovemaking.  
  
Both women pulled away from their kiss to catch their breath. "I'm sorry, Nanoha... You were just so cute that I couldn't help but tease you. Please, forgive me..." Nanoha's heart melted; she could never stay mad at Fate for too long because she was just too honest and kind. The Enforcer's spouse smiled at her, and cupped her face with both hands before giving her a chaste kiss. Relief flooded Fate, glad that her wife forgave her.  
  
"I love you too much to stay angry at you, Fate-chan~!" Nanoha reassured her partner for life. "But if you still feel terrible about it, then you can make it up to me by ravishing me like you did last night~!" That seductive lilt in her voice made the blonde spring into action, her left hand caressing Nanoha's shapely breasts once again while her other hand rubbed the brunette's soaked core through her panties, making her squeal in delight. "Yes~! J-just like that~...!" Yes, that was it. Fate wanted to hear her spouse make more wonderful music and to that end, she proceeded to remove the apron and shirt that were still on Nanoha's person, exposing the latter's matching pink bra covering the mounds of flesh underneath. Beckoned by the treasure underneath, Fate continued her work as she lifted the White Devil's bra up, revealing those delectable jugs.  
  
"Thank you for the meal~!" Fate dove in, peppering Nanoha's exposed chest with kisses and licks, causing her target to shudder in excitement. The blonde then went on to focus on the Ace's nipples again, a repeat of the previous night. However, the tan-haired woman bit on her lip as she attempted to suppress her cries of joy, not wanting to give her wife the satisfaction of another orchestra. Undeterred, Fate continued her onslaught Nanoha's mounds of flesh as she continued to bring pleasure to the woman that she loved most in the world, but the White Devil held strong in muffling her moans as euphoria spread throughout her body. Finally, the Enforcer decided that enough was enough and she shifted gears as her right hand slowly made its way down Nanoha's strong abdomen, and down to her wife's pool of moisture, still hidden behind her damp lingerie. Nanoha jerked from Fate's light touch as her sensitivity increased several times over, which the Instructor chalked up to the aphrodisiac foods that she ate just moments ago. It wasn't enough, though, as Nanoha bore down at her wife, silently begging her to hold nothing back and be rough.  
  
Fate nodded to Nanoha in understanding, and she began to aggressively rub the brown-haired woman's entrance through her drenched undergarments, drawing out an excited squeal from her spouse. This served to galvanize the Enforcer further, and she increased the pressure on Nanoha's love canal. "F-Fate-chan~...! Y-your fingers~...! So good~!" The platinum-haired woman's remaining self-control snapped; Nanoha's praise woke up the beast inside Fate once more. The Enforcer grabbed her lover's supple legs and put them over her shoulders, before pushing Nanoha's lingerie to the side, uncovering the White Devil's glistening sex underneath. "F-Fate-chan~...! Please... Take me~!" And so Fate did, her tongue furiously lashing out at Nanoha's delicious core while greedily lapping up the Instructor's intoxicating essence. "Yes~! Yeeeeessss~!" Nanoha's voice was amorous. Begging. She couldn't focus on anything else other than the pleasure as her eyes fluttered, her tongue openly hanging out the side of her mouth as her hips shook from the pleasure.  
  
Fate shifted tactics once again as she pushed her tongue inside Nanoha's scorching love canal, making the brunette scream out her desire. The White Devil was on cloud nine as she felt her wife's appendage rapidly assault every corner of her center, and she instinctively clung on to the blonde's head for dear life. Nanoha could feel her orgasm approaching fast, and she grasped Fate's smooth locks tight as she reached her peak, her head thrashing from the build-up of pleasure. "F-Fate-chan, I'm~...!" The Instructor never got the chance to finish as Fate decided to go for the finishing combo then and there via a combination of pinching her clit and hitting her love tunnel's most sensitive spot. The effects were instantaneous: Nanoha arched her back as she let out a voiceless cry, her eyes having retreated to the back of her head as her ambrosia pooled out of her snatch, drenching Fate's face. The Enforcer didn't complain, however, as she gladly licked her spouse's nectar, savoring the sweet taste all the while. Minutes passed by before Nanoha's grip on Fate's hair and head loosened, her body finally venting out the built-up pleasure. The tan-haired girl took deep breaths to calm herself down before the blonde stood up and lifted her off the kitchen counter, carrying her as one would their bride, and brought her to the living room's sofa.  
  
Fate gently set her lover down on the sofa. "We're not finished yet, Nanoha~!" Fate's tone was intense, carnal desire dripping out of every word as she spoke. "Look what you did to me~!" The golden-haired woman lifted her skirt to show her bare honeypot was also dripping wet from merely listening to Nanoha's howls of joy from her tongue's ministrations. "Let's finish up for now~! We can always continue later~! After all, the day is still young~!" The Instructor looked at the wall clock and sighed in exasperation: it wasn't even past noon yet. Oh God, they really were going to do it all day. Nanoha should've seen this from coming light-years away. She wasn't going to complain, though: she was enjoying this as much as Fate, after all, and she needed this release for quite some time now. Fate lifted Nanoha's strong legs and pressed them against the brunette's shoulders. "It's time for us to become one with each other again, Nanoha~...!" The golden-haired woman guided her core to align with her spouse's. "Here I come~!" At those words, Fate settled her moist flower over Nanoha's slit and began to thrust her hips, causing their buds and folds to grind against each other. Both women howled from the pleasure as their scorching centers made contact with each other, and they increased the tempo of their thrusts to amplify the enchanting feeling that they were both drowning in.  
  
Once again, their subconscious desire to have another child awoke their Linker Cores, and their magical energies entwined again. Nanoha and Fate felt this unfamiliar feeling hit them once more, but made no effort to stop and think about it due to them succumbing to the lust. Nanoha stuck her tongue out for Fate to suck on which the blonde gladly accepted as they continued their ardent lovemaking. Saliva dripped from their mouths as their kiss deepened, their eyes clenched as they focused on nothing more than making each other feel even better. The sound of muffled moans and wet flesh scraping against each other filled the married couple's living room, goading them to go faster and harder.  
  
Fate pulled away from the kiss as she continued thrusting her hips, her eyes clouded and hazy from desire. "Nanoha~...!" Fate shuddered when her clit grinded against Nanoha's nub, effectively cutting off her train of thought and pulling her back into her frantic grinding. Nanoha, for her part, was thrashing all around and was only held down due to Fate effectively pinning her down, her eyes having retreated to the back of her head as her back arched once more from bliss. Both of them were close and they knew it. Their Linker Cores knew it as well as the entwined magical energy swelled as if responding to their respective mages' emotions. The heavenly feeling that Nanoha and Fate were experiencing at the moment was soon going to overwhelm both of them, and they quivered in anticipation. "Nanoha~...! L-let's~...! Together~...!" Fate couldn't speak clearly but it was clear that she was about ready to go over the edge, as her facial expression mirrored her wife's.  
  
"Fate-chan~! I'm so close~...!" She clung on to Fate for dear life once more as she felt her glistening sex throb, signaling her approaching climax. Fate responded by thrusting a few more times until their nubs hit each other again, causing both women to arch their backs as they both peaked. Both women released a voiceless cry as they felt their gardens release a flood of their honey, drenching the sofa underneath them. In another repeat of the previous night, Nanoha and Fate's combined magic exploded and they made their way to the Ace of Aces's womb once again, filling the heart of the brunette's femininity with warmth. The sweet smell of sex filled the air as the sweaty married couple kissed again as they enjoyed the electrifying feeling of their release. Nanoha and Fate laid down together on the couch and simply held each other tight for what seemed like an eternity for the duo. Eventually, Fate got up in order to give Nanoha some breathing room and allow the brown-haired woman to relax her muscles. "T-thank you, Fate-chan~... That was great~...!" Nanoha panted as the pleasure left her system.  
  
Fate took deep, measured breaths in order to calm herself down before she responded. "Don't thank me yet, Nanoha~... You know as well as I do that all of this was just a warm-up~!" Yup, Nanoha was right on the money. They were going to be stuck in the house for the entire day, rutting like a pair of horny teenagers. Neither woman minded much, though, since they cherished every moment they shared with each other.  
  
"I thought you might say that, Fate-chan~...! So what's next, hm~?" Nanoha's tone was teasing, as if telling Fate that her best wasn't enough yet. The blonde simply met Nanoha's challenge with a grin as Bardiche floated beside her. The White Devil's eyes immediately widened as she realized what her wife was planning. "Y-you wouldn't~..."  
  
Nanoha's fears were realized as Bardiche transformed into a double-ended sex toy. "Oh, I would, Nanoha~...!" Fate licked the toy in full view of her lover, making Nanoha's heart skip a beat due to how sexy her wife was being right now. "I haven't paid you back yet for what happened during our anniversary~...! So, are you ready for round three~?" The mischievous timbre in the blonde's voice wasn't lost on Nanoha as she realized just how _**fucked**_ she's about to be, literally.  
  
"C-can you at least be... Gentle~?" If anyone told Nanoha's students that their teacher was capable of speaking in such a meek voice like she is right now, they probably wouldn't believe it, but here she is pleading with Fate in a submissive voice. Fate's smirk returned in full force as she gave her reply.  
  
"No~!"  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So continues the idiot couple's second day. What happened next, you ask? Well, that's better left off to your imagination. Whatever Fate did to Nanoha during the remainder of the second day paled in comparison to what she put her wife through on the final day. But, again, that's a story for another time.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to express your thoughts and leave a review!


End file.
